Carnivorous sock of DOOM!
by XS Fanatic
Summary: Sequel to "The mutant sandwich of DOOM!" by NancyDrewSMARTICUS. Yes, I wrote the sequel for my friend's story. Read the ANs to understand why. MORE RAIKIM! AND MORE FIGHTING!


**HELLO people of Earth, Mars, and Canada! (If you're one of my Canadian readers, I hope that you don't take offense to that last statement!) As most of you probably know, NancyDrewSMARTICUS said that she'd possibly continue this plot if she got at least 30 reviews, but, I CAN'T TAKE THE WAIT ANYMORE! And, since I helped write the first one anyway, and she already said that I could write about this, I figured that I might as well write the sequel!  
WARNING: If you haven't read the first story (The mutant sandwich of DOOM, by NancyDrewSMARTICUS) then this story will not make ANY sense to you whatsoever! Also, there will be more RaiKim in this story than the last one!**

**CLAIMER: The idea for the carnivorous socks was originally MY idea, and I write this by myself!  
****DIS****CLAIMER: I do not own the first story for this plot, Xiaolin Showdown, OR any of the characters from the show!**

_**ENJOY!**_

_**

* * *

**_

It's been three days since the elder monks that work in the infirmary told Kimiko that she could go back to training, and during those three days, Kimiko had tried dropping hints to Raimundo to see if he'd crack and tell her how he felt. So far, NADA!

Sighing, she thought to herself, _"I can't BELIEVE how dense he's being! I've dropped probably FIFTEEN hints in the past three days! UGH!"_

Kimiko sighed again as she headed towards the training grounds and spotted Clay, Omi, and Raimundo just practicing their basic moves. As always, the sun reflected off of Omi's big, bald, yellow head, Clay's hat pretty much defied the laws of gravity, staying on his head as he flipped, and Raimundo…  
She shook it off, trying not to think too much about the young Shoku warrior, and his inability to tell her how he feels… Not that she were much better. She's always been terrible with relationships. Whenever she talked to her best friend, Keiko, about it, she'd tell Kimiko that it's because she's always either too abrasive, or too shut out. In other words, she was always too violent or pushy with the guy that she was dating. That or she just wouldn't express herself enough. Usually, it was the second reason. Unless she's feeling angry about something or really, really, REALLY upset something, she just… has trouble with expressing her feelings to-

"Hey Kim!" Raimundo waved her over from across the courtyard, smiling a bit.

Kimiko couldn't help but smile back. "Coming!" She shouted as she ran over to join them, completely and totally unaware of the mysterious and small silhouette that slithered between the buildings behind her.

* * *

"So, feeling better since the… incident?" Raimundo asked Kimiko, concern on his face.

Kimiko smiled, hoping to make him less oblivious. "Yeah. This is about the seventh time SINCE then that you've asked. I never knew that you cared so much."

Raimundo blushed at this. "U-Uh… um… W-Well, I'm the leader, and you're one of my team mates! Of course I care!"

Kimiko sighed and thought to herself, _"Not exactly what I expected, but I now know that he cares. Let's try again."_

"Well, I get that, it's just…" she smiled, "I never knew that you cared THIS much… y'know… about ME…" She then blushed slightly while Raimundo blushed not-so-slightly.

He gulped. "Well… I don't care JUST because you're my team mate. I mean… You're also my friend… You, Clay, and Omi."

At this statement, Kimiko surprised Raimundo by groaning in frustration.

"What is it?" He asked, concerned and confused.

Kimiko then got an idea…

"Nothing," she sighed. "I'm just frustrated."

"About what?" Raimundo asked, sounding as if he wanted to help.

Kimiko sighed again. "Just… a guy I like. He just won't take any hints."

"Meaning?" He asked after a brief moment of taking a calming breath as jealousy flashed across his face.

"_Bingo…" _Kimiko thought. "Well…" she began, "He's just so OBLIVIOUS! I mean, I keep dropping hints like, being nicer, complimenting him on his chocolate-brown hair and deep jade-green eyes…" She trailed off, knowing (or, at least, HOPING) that he'd remember the compliments.

"Oh?" Raimundo asked before a look of realization seemed to dawn on him, slowly and he looked at her, surprised, with just the lightest blush a person can have. "_Oh_…"

She smiled at him. "Yeah…"

She slowly and unconsciously began to lean in, as did he. Their hearts started beating at mach 7 and butterflies would be an understatement for the pterodactyls churning their stomachs in a strangely pleasant fashion. Their lips were centimeters apart. Then millimeters. Almost-

Their lips had barely touched when something flew in between them, causing them to jump apart in fighting stances.

"Whoa!" Kimiko shouted.

"What the-?" Raimundo stopped and paled, barely saying above a whisper, "Oh my God…"

Kimiko simply gasped and they tensed for battle.

There, right in front of them, was a sight that had haunted them for days now. It was a leftover sock from the legion of living articles of clothing from Raimundo's closet that had resulted from the baloney sandwich that had apparently been there since his mother had made it for the trip TO the temple for the first time, THREE YEARS AGO. The sandwich had been practically GLOWING with the blackening and whitened mold that had grown on it, causing it to have effects of toxic proportions. They'd opted to disintegrate the sandwich with the Kuzusu Atom shen-gong-wu, whilst Kimiko held the target. The mold had started crawling up her arm like tentacles, leading the guys to believe that she was doomed. Thus, she remained passed out in the infirmary for two days.

And now, standing before them, was a leftover sock with a small white splotch that should not have been there, its teeth sharpened to a point and frothing at the mouth, it lunged at Kimiko and Raimundo once more.

"Clay! Omi! Get in here NOW! And bring the Kuzusu Atom!" Raimundo cried as he and Kimiko fought for their lives, he trying to blow it away:

"SHOKU STAR! WIND!"

And she attempting to burn it to smithereens:

"WUDAI MARS! FIRE!"

But still nothing worked.

As Clay and Omi ran to aid their fellow warriors, Omi stumbled, dropping the Kuzusu Atom in the process. They all tried to retrieve it, but it ended up on the opposite end of the room… Past. The. Sock.

Raimundo, taking his leadership role, turned to his fellow Dragons of Kimiko with her fire, Clay with his earth, and Omi with his water.

"Guys," he said, "we NEED that Wu!"

"But, Raimundo," Omi began, "How will we safely retrieve it without the sock devouring us?"

"Omi's got a point, Rai," said Clay. "This thing's even Scarier than Chase Young an' Hannibal Bean combined!"

Raimundo's trademark smirk made its way onto his face and he shouted to his team with all of his might, "**WUDAI ORION FORMATION!**"

They others grinned in response, and also shouted the phrase, assuming the position: Omi in the center with his arms in the air, Kimiko on her hands using Omi's for support with her legs in a graceful, yet deadly split for kicking side-to-side, Clay and Raimundo each on one side in their stances, ready to punch and deflect as they started to glow, becoming what looked to be silhouettes with different colored outlines: Omi's silver like the moon, Kimiko's a fiery red, Clay's as green as grass in the middle of spring, and Raimundo, their faithful leader, with an outline of pure sky blue.

With a battle cry, they launched into action. The sock leapt at Omi first, but the young monk had learned his lesson the last time and jumped in the air, giving the sock a Mantis Kick as he returned to Earth, sending it right into Clay who had rocks surrounding his fists, and he punched the thing, sending it in Kimiko's direction as she rolled out of its path, only to jump right back up and shoot it with a steady stream of fire, allowing Raimundo to leap across the room and grab the Kuzusu Atom.

"KUZUSU ATOM!" He shouted, aiming the beam from the Shen-Gong-Wu at the sock, colliding with the flames flying from Kimiko's hands, causing a wave of energy that threw them all back against the walls, with smoke everywhere.

As the air cleared, they observed the spot where the sock once was, only to find ash and soot in place of the carnivorous clothing item and the mold that had been on it. The warriors cheered and, seemingly spur of the moment, as Kimiko hugged Raimundo, he brought her into a dip and kissed her, her lips soft beneath his. He felt her tense at first, and was about to pull away when he felt her relax and kiss back. He barely noticed the smirking and chuckling Clay dragging the confused and questioning Omi out of the room. Eventually, after what felt like an eternity, yet, at the same time, only a second, Raimundo brought Kimiko up and released her lips, and she smiled as he blushed a deep shade of red.

"I'm guessing that you finally got my clues," Kimiko said, smiling at the Brazilian.

He smiled back and responded, "Does Friday night at six sound good?"

Kimiko kissed him on the cheek and whispered into his ear, "Perfect."

* * *

**YES! Okay, I KNOW that some of you thought that the RaiKim in this was too fluffy, especially for my writing, but I hoped you all enjoyed it! And Diagon, you'd BETTER appreciate the effort that I put into all the details and the fight sequence! ESPECIALLY THE FIGHT SEQUENCE!**

**NO FLAMES, PLEASE!**

**LEAVE REVIEWS!**


End file.
